Blue Bomber Beginnings
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: The beginning of the Blue Bomber. His first adventure facing off with Dr. Wily's first set of evil robots. How does he manage?
1. Birth of a Warrior

Epilogue

Built from scratch  
Intelligence to match  
Fight for what's right  
Fight against Earth's blight  
Stand before the evil boss  
Fighting to win, not for loss  
Blaster charged and readied  
Held up at enemy, staring and steadied  
The power in my arm is no greater  
Blast evil bot into a crater  
Hero is what I defined  
True, Justice, and freedom for all man and robot-kind

Chapter 1

Birth of a Warrior

My eyes slowly opened as a bright light shined above me. "Please sit up," I heard from the side of me. I respected the wish of the voice and sat up. "My work finally paid off,' the voice said. I turned my head towards the voice and saw an elderly man and a young girl standing. "Welcome to the world my boy. I am Dr. Thomas Light and I created you. I'm your father. This here is Roll, another robot I created like you and she's your sister," the elderly man said.

I looked around the room and saw all sorts of equipment and robotic circuitry. I held my hands up in front of me and saw two blue hands with metallic arms. I looked over at a mirror on the wall and saw my face and my dark black hair. "Dr. Light? Roll? What's my name?" I asked. "Your name is Rock," Dr. Light said. "Rock…" I repeated to myself slowly. "You are my greatest achievement Rock," Dr. Light said. "I am?" I said. "Yes you are perfect. You have sturdy titanium frame. You can move around like the wind, your arm can be converted into a multiuse tool, and your intelligence is combined of mine and Dr. Wily's," Dr. Light said.

"Dr. Wily?" I asked. "Yes he is my partner. The two of us have been combining our minds to create robots to help mankind. But you and Roll are all my genius," Dr. Light said. "Am I the ultimate robot?" I thought to myself. "Dr. Wily and I have been working on six new robots that will benefit the world. There is one that does construction, one that can cut through anything, one that can produce ice, one who can produce flames, one who can produce electricity, and one who is a bomb expert," Dr. Light said.

"You're such a humanitarian Dr. Light," Roll said. Dr. Light chuckled. "Roll stop it, you're making me blush, I just want help the world," Dr. Light said. "What is my purpose Dr. Light?' I asked. "Well it's a little complicated…" Dr. Light said. I looked at him a little confused. "I'll explain it to you later. What do you say we test out your abilities?" Dr. Light said. "Okay sure," I said as I hopped off the table.

I felt my feet touch the ground for the first time. I held my hands up and closed them. I felt the tension in my fists as I clenched them. "Move around, get a fell for your body," Dr. Light said. I nodded and took a few steps around the table I woke up on. As I felt the ease of my body I began to move faster. I began to lap the table and picked up more speed. The room began to get blurry as I ran.

I stopped short and my feet screeched across the floor. "Is this really what I'm capable of? Why would Dr. Light make me like this?" I thought to myself. "This is so wonderful, my dreams are coming true," Dr. Light said. "This makes me so happy, not only because Dr. Light's genius is being put to use, but also I have a brother!" Roll said as she ran to me and gave me a hug. I felt a warm feeling in my chest.

"Dr. Light what is this feeling in my chest?" I asked. "I see the neural processer I put in you works like a charm," Dr. Light said. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then again I have only been alive for a few minutes. "I fitted your head with a neural processer which allows you to feel human traits, like thinking and emotions," Dr. Light said. Again I begin to think why I was made like this.

"Well, I am going to get some tea. You can look around and get familiar with your surroundings," Dr. Light said then walking out of the room. "Dr. Light seems like a good man," I said. "He is, I'm happy that such a great man created me," Roll said. "Are you the same as me, a very powerful robot?" I asked. "Well not really, I am just a service-bot that does cleaning mostly," Roll said.

"Oh, well I'm glad to have you as a sister no matter what you're capable of," I said. "That makes me happy," Roll said smiling. I smiled back. "Let me show you around," Roll said. "Ok, I would like that" I said. I followed Roll out of the room and into a living area. "This is the living room, this is my favorite place to clean," Roll said. I followed her into the next room. "This is the kitchen where Dr. Light has most of his meals," she said.

"And this…" Roll began to say as there was a loud knock at the door. "Excuse me Rock," Roll said then walking to the front door. Right before she reached the door, it swung open and knocked her to the floor. "Roll!" I yelled as I walked over to her. "Are you alright Roll?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad I'm a robot," she said. I helped Roll up as a balding man in a lab coat walked in.

"So Thomas what's this hear about you building a robot without me?" the man said. "Who's Thomas?" I asked. "That's Dr. Light's first name," Roll said. "Relax Albert, it's just a side project I am working on," Dr. Light said. "Oh really? Is that so? Maybe I should make my own and not tell you!" the man yelled. "Will you calm down, you are scaring Roll," Dr. Light said. The man looked over at us and smirked.

He saw me and moved closer. "Is this it? Is this the robot you've been working on?" the man asked. "Yes, his name is Rock," Dr. Light said. The man got close to me and began to look me over. "This is a marvelous machine," he said. "Hey, I'm not a machine. I may be a robot but I have a personality and a name," I said a little agitated. "I'm sure you do, but you're not a person, you're tool," he said.

A scowl spread across my face. "I don't like you," I said to myself. "_Ahem_…Can I offer you some tea Dr. Wily?" Roll asked the man. "Huh? Oh yes," he said. "Here, sit down and we will talk," Dr. Light said sitting at the kitchen table. "Alright," Dr. Wily said. I walked over to Roll who was pouring tea. "Roll, is that man Dr. Wily?" I asked her. "Yes, sadly that's him," she said. "Why is he such a jerk?" I said.

"I honestly don't know, he been like this for as long as I been alive," Roll said. I turned and looked at Dr. Wily. His balding head with two evil looking out crops of hair. A slight devilish smirk under his white mustache. Just for knowing him for a few minutes, I had a feeling he was going to be trouble. "With these robots of ours we can change the world," Dr. Light said. "I was thinking about that, we've made so much progress on them and they have the power to do almost anything," Dr. Wily said.

"You better not be driving at what I think you are…" Dr. Light said. Dr. Wily leaned in close to Dr. Light. "With these robots…….we could rule the world," Wily said. "What?! Are you mad? Why would I do such a thing?" Dr. Light yelled. "Think about it Thomas. These robots will do our bidding. They will walk the streets and destroy anyone or anything that's in our path," Wily said with a smirk. "You've gone insane, I don't want to hurt people, I want to help them," Dr. Light said.

"If it makes you feel better, you wouldn't be hurting anyone, the robots will," Wily said. "I've heard enough of this…" Dr. Light said standing up. "But think of the possibilities…" Wily said. I could see the anger in Dr, Light's face. "No, I will no longer listen to anymore of you world domination plans. I want you to leave," Dr. Light said pointing towards the door. "Just think about it," Wily said standing up. "Get out!" Dr. Light yelled.

"Fine, but this isn't the last you'll hear of me," Wily said as he walked out the door and slamming it behind him. Dr. Light breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Rock. Dr. Wily and I have been having some problems lately. He is so intent on using our robots for evil," Dr. Light said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow. "It's okay Dr. Light. I promise you, he won't use your creations for evil, I won't let him," I said clenching my fist tightly.

"Okay boys, let's relax a little and have a seat," Roll said. Dr. Light and I nodded and took a seat in the living room. Dr. Light, Roll, and I talked for hours explaining some things such as what human mechanics were built into my processor. I was learning was it was like to be human. I liked the fact I was liked Dr. Light, but hated the fact that I was also like Wily. As we talked I learned much about Dr. Light.

He told me about his life and how from a young age he was into robotics. He would scower junk heaps for pieces he could use. But he didn't have anything to go on that would make those parts to come to life. That was until a man named Albert Wily entered his life. At first Wily seemed passionate about making robots to benefit man like Dr. Light. Together the duo made small robotic appliances to help around the household.

In matter of a few years their robots were found in almost every household in the world. Their engineering force revolutionize the world. Years had gone by and the two began to produce more sophisticated robots. Up until a few years ago Dr. Light began to think of robots that would truly help mankind. Robots that were capable of special skills that would do the job of a wrecking ball or even a nuclear power plant.

After Wily began to know of Dr. Light's new robots, he began to become jealous of Dr. Light and wanted to prove he was the better scientist. Wily's demeanor changed dramatically from hence forth. He began to drift away from helping humanity, and more towards wanting to destroy it. Wily had recently trying to persuade Dr. Light into turning the new robots into a fighting force and use them to control the world.

Dr. Light has never even thought of such actions and fights with Wily constantly. Roll seemed concerned with the mention of their friendship. She thinks the drifting of their relationship will lead to terrible things. "Don't worry Roll, I won't let anything happen to you or Dr. Light," I said. "Good, well it's getting late we should all turn in for the night," Dr. Light said. I had realized that Dr. Light was referring to the act of sleeping.

"Dr. Light, sleep is for humans not robots," I said. "That is true, but robots need to conserve or recharge power almost like how a human needs sleep to recharge their bodies for the next day," Dr. Light. "Hmm, okay I get it, so where do I go to recharge?" I said. "In the same room you woke up in," Dr. Light said. I nodded and walked into the lab I first opened my eyes. "Get on the table and lay back," Dr. Light instructed. I did as he told and got on the table.

"Now close your eyes and I will turn your power off," Dr. Light said. I closed my eyes and hear a click and my conscience began to fade. The next thing I know my power is turned back on and Roll is standing next to the table in a panic. "Rock get up, something terrible has happened," she said. I sat up and look towards her. "What happened?" I asked. "Dr. Light…plans….new robots," she said out of breath.

I hopped off the table and ran into the living room. I saw Dr. Light rummaging through stacks of papers that were scattered across the room. "Damn, where did they go?" Dr. Light said. "What's wrong Dr. Light?" I asked. "My plans for my new robots are gone," he said still rummaging. The panic stricken look on his face told me this was going to be a real bad day. "Where did you have it last?" I asked.

"In my private safe. I was making some small changes to the design on one of the robots before I went to sleep and now this morning they were gone," he said. I was thinking what possible explanation would lead to the plans disappearance. "Who knows the location and the combination of the safe?" I asked. "Well me of course and…oh no," Dr. Light said. "What is it?" I said. "The only other person who knows is Dr. Wily," he said with a disappointed sound in his voice.

I had a very bad feeling this was going lead to disaster. Just as I was thinking of what to do a sound of spinning propeller echoed through the house. "What's that noise?" Roll said. A small tapping on the bay window that lay sticking out into the front of the house was heard. We all turn and see a small red robotic bird hovering. "Where'd that come from?" I asked. A door slid open from the bird's torso and let out a chirp.

"What is it doing?" Roll said. The bird let out a few more chirps and a small contraption came from the section that opened. A relatively big cannon came out and pointed towards us. A small ball of light began to form in the barrel of the cannon. "Get down!" I yelled and grabbed Dr. Light and Roll. I pulled them behind the couch as the blast from the cannon fired into the house. I peered over the couch and saw the bird fly into the blasted hole.

It dropped a video tape in middle of the debris and flew back out of the hole it made. I jumped up and ran out the open wall. I looked up and saw the bird fly into the clouds. "Damn, it got away," I said looking into the sky. I walked back into the house and called to the others. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. "Yes," Roll said. "Yeah I am okay, but what was that all about?" Dr. Light said.

"I don't know but it has to do with this thing," I said walking over to the object the bird dropped. I picked it up and handed it to Dr. Light. "What is it Dr. Light?" Roll asked. "I don't know but looks like a video tape with my name on it," he said. "Maybe someone wants you to watch it," I said. I don't know Rock," he said. "But Dr. Light, this is serious. Didn't you just see what just happened? We need to watch this before things get out of hand," I said.

"You're right Rock, let's put it in the VCR," Dr. Light said. Dr. Light walked over to the TV and put the tape into the VCR and pressed play. The tape began to play and showed the back of a big leather chair with two tuffs of white hair coming from the sides. After a few seconds, the chair turned around to reveal Wily with that damn evil smirk. "Greetings Dr. Light, I hope my little friend didn't damage your home too badly," Wily said then laughing.

I glared hard at the man's video representation. "I'm sure you are wondering what is going on and why you can't find your robots plans eh Light?" Wily said as he folded his hands together. "Well it's obvious, I have stolen them. You refused me too many times to rule the world and I have plans to rule solo. But it's too bad, we would have made a great team. But you chose to go against me and now I end you and your pitiful machines you've created. But I'll cut you a deal. My robots…or should I say YOUR robots are spread across the city and if you can, and say that loosely, because there is no way you will, beat all of them you may be able to stop me. But I guarantee you will fail," Wily said while laughing. The tape stops and is ejected.

"Oh no, this is awful," Roll said. "Dr. Wily has totally lost it. There is no knowing what he is going to do," Dr. Light said. "How are we going to stop him?" I said. "He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and gave a gentle smile. "Remember when you asked me about your purpose and I said it was complicated?" he said. "Yeah," I said. "Well this is what I meant. I built knowing that soon Dr. Wily would go on a rampage," he said.

"I don't get it," I said. "For a long time I could see that Dr. Wily was changing. His heart grew colder and his focus was centered on making robots that would hurt people. I knew I had to do something. So I worked on creating a robot that I could use to save mankind. That robot is you Rock," he said. "But how can I stop Wily, I'm just a robot that fixes things," I said. "Well my boy, let me show you," he said walking towards me.

He grabbed my arm and took the cover off the tool section. He took out some tools of his own from a drawer and began to do work on the open circuits. After a few minutes of working he took the cover and put it back on. "There done, now you can fight," he said. "What did you do?" I asked looking at my arm. "Your arm now can fire energy blasts," he said. "Really?" I asked looking at the blue metal shine in the sun coming into the open wall.

"Yes, just hold it up and see," Dr. Light said. I held up my arm and heard clicking and whirling. My hand slid into the cannon. "Now let the cannon do its work," Dr. Light said. I could feel the energy collecting. In the blink of an eye the cannon shot the energy. It hit an arm chair and turned it into a pile of foam. "Wow…" I said marveling at it. "Oh and another thing, it also can absorb," he said.

"What do you mean absorb?" I asked. "You'll see when the time comes," he said then chuckling. "Here, I made this for you," Roll said handing me a blue helmet. "What's this for?" I asked. "It's too protect the most important part of you, your head," she said. "Rock?" Dr. Light asked. I took the helmet and placed it on my head. "Rock?" Dr. Light said again. I looked up at Dr. Light and Roll. "Just call me…..Mega Man,"


	2. No Gutsman, No Glory

Chapter 2:

No Gutsman, No Glory

I left the suburban neighborhood and walked towards the city. I soon realized I had no idea where to find these robots. I walked until I reached the towering skyscrapers. I walked down the main street and looked around for any robots. After looking around for a little I heard a huge explosion. People began to run and scream. More explosions went off sending a large ploom of smoke into the air.

I ran towards the smoke running around obstacles and jumping over others. Pieces of debris fell smashing into windshields and store fronts. All the people ran for cover from the debris. I kept focus on my mission and followed the smoke and found the source. I ended up in a construction site with a tanker laid on its side. A little bit of smoke rose from a hole that looks like it was blasted open.

A couple of workers came running out from the skeletal structure and screamed as they ran for their lives. They all ran past me without a second glance. I looked from where they came from and saw a red and yellow colored robot holding a dump truck over its head. It arched back and launched the dump trunk into my direction. I jumped backwards right as the dump truck slammed into the ground.

The truck erupted into flames and the smoke rose stories into the sky. I ran around what was left of the truck and saw the robot was gone. I followed it through the beams of the building frame. As I came out on the other side, there were platforms with scattered construction hard hats. "Those men must have dropped them," I said. As I approached the platforms, the hard hats began to move.

I stopped in my tracks and held up my arm cannon. The hard hats stopped moving as I stood there with it in my cross hairs. For a while it did not move, but I was sure it would if I got any closer I knew I had to take it out before I could attack me. I fired three fast shots. I stood confidently as the shots bounce right off. "What?" I said. The hat moved and it popped up revealing a small robot under it.

The small robot fired back three similar shots. They all hit me and I fell back. I got back to my feet and pointed my arm cannon back at the hard hat. I didn't know what to do. If my shots just bounce off, I had no way of destroying it. The robot jumped up and began to laugh at me. I began to get frustrated and pounded a spare piece of concrete piping. The little robot kept jumping and laughing.

"That's it!" I said firing a blast at it. The blast hit it while it was in mid air and it knocked it upside down. It began to struggle to get back upright. It couldn't get back up so I approached it. I stood over it as it frantically tried to get back up. It noticed me and it began to fire wildly. I jumped away as it fired close to me. I managed to fire back and hit it square on. It exploded as the blast hit it.

"That's it," I as I revealed its weakness. I approached the rest cautiously and as they popped up to shot at me. I shot at them, quickly stopping them. I walked over all the platforms destroying all the hard hat robots that I crossed. I reached the last platform which stopped at a cliff. The drop was quite high and had no aspiration to fall off it. I looked over across the empty space of the cliff and saw suspended conveyer belts.

Along the conveyer belts small platforms moved along it. On the other side of the conveyer belts was the other side of the cliff. I had to get to the other side but had to be real careful. I got close to the edge of the platform and waited for the moving platform to reach me. As it got to the end of the conveyer belt I jumped on. I road the platform to the other side of the conveyer belt where a second belt with platform was moving around.

As I got close to the second platform I jumped for it. As I moved towards the platform it began to move back in the other direction. I reached out my hand and just barely grabbed the edge of the moving platform. I pulled myself up to the platform. As I stood on it I saw a section of the conveyer belt missing. I knew it was going to be a problem when I reached that point. I moved closer and closer across the belt.

I jumped at the last second as the platform dipped downward. I managed to jump back on as it came back up. The platform moved along the rest of the belt. I could see that the third and final conveyer belt was segmented in several spots. I had to be alert and jump them with precision in order to make it across to the other cliff side. I jumped to the third conveyer belt and readied myself for my jumps.

I watched the dips and jumped right before it dropped. I barely managed to jump the two other dips but I successfully made it to the other side. I breathed a sigh of relief. My relief was only momentary as a pick axe flew past my head. I looked ahead of me and saw an orange robot holding a pick axe in one hand and a shield in the other. A second pick axe flew at me and caught my right shoulder.

I fell back and the protruding pick axe stuck me to the floor. I struggled to get up but I couldn't. The robot approached me and gave a robotic laugh. It held another pick axe in both hands and lifted it over its head. The shield lowered and my chance to hit back opened up. I shot into the robot's chest, making it explode on impact. As the threat now became a crater, I reached and pulled the pick axe out of my shoulder.

All of a sudden, several different propeller sounds surrounded me. From the sky half a dozen little green robots with big grins on their faces hovered down. They all lined up and started to hover towards me. I had no where to escape. If they kept coming forward they were going to push me off the cliff. I looked around and all I had were the two pick axe's that were thrown at me.

I pick up one and threw it at the on coming squad of robots. It hit one on the end and it exploded. I had one more pick axe to take out five more. So I shoved the handle into my arm cannon and pointed it towards the middle one. I fired the pick axe and it twirled as I flew towards the robots. It struck the middle robot and they all exploded in a chain reaction. I ran past the smoke so I wouldn't get ambushed by more of them.

I stopped at the edge of more suspended platforms but was relieved to see none of them were moving. On the center platform I was regretted though to see another robot with pick axe in hand. I ran then slid to a stop as the robot arched forward to throw the pick axe. I slid down on my knees and stopped right at the edge of the cliff and shot towards the robot. Before it could bring the shield back to protect itself, my blast hit its torso and it fell back into the deep chasm below.

I hopped over the platforms and kept an eye out for the big grins. I ran and came to a high wall. Just before the wall, a darkened hole ran down into the ground. I looked down and could just barely see how deep it went. I looked around for any other way that robot could have gone, but there was no way other than the hole. So I stood up straight and jumped into the hole.

I kept on falling and realized there was no immediate ground. A few of the big grins began to follow me as I fell deeper. I aimed my cannon and shot at them. Every blast hit their target. I looked down and saw ground approaching my feet. I braced myself as my feet hit the ground hard. I fell forward and into another hole that laid only inches from where I landed from the first fall. The ground came faster as I slammed into it head first.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up the hole I just fell down. From the side of where I lay, I heard a spring pouncing and a large blue robot fell on top of me. The circuits in my head began to pass around a certain type of energy and a surge of pain coursed through my body. I could now fell the pressure that was being asserted into my abdomen. The robot jumped back up with its spring coil and I rolled out from under it and got up as fast as I could away from it.

I saw a big steel plated door which opened as I approached it. I ran in and it closed behind me. The searing pain began to take hold of me. I stumbled into a side wall and slid to the floor. I looked down towards from where I sat and saw another steel door at the end of a short hallway. I had a feeling I would find the robot I was following. But the pain was so much I couldn't get up. I lay on the floor wondering what I should do.

"Rock, can you hear me, Rock?" I heard a voice say. "Dr. Light?" I responded. "Yes Rock it's me, are you okay?" he said. "Where are you?" I said confused. "I'm communicating from a wireless receiver I put in you head when I built you," he said. "Huh, you're a smart man Dr. Light," I said then faintly laughing. "Rock what's going on, are you okay?" he asked. "Well to tell you the truth, no really. I got pounded by some of Wily's robots and I'm stuck in a small hallway not being able to move and for some reason am in a lot of pain" I said.

"That's because while working on the components that make you think and feel like a human, I created a circuit that would make a robot feel the sensations of a human like warmth, a tickle, and even pain," he said. "Damn, your really are a genius," I said. "Rock, reach into a small compartment in you left leg. I looked and saw a small lever and pulled it open. Inside a small blue can with a big black "E" inscribed on it.

"Take out the can and pull off the tab on top," Dr. Light instructed. I followed and did as he told me. "Alright, now pour it into your mouth and swallow it," he said. Again I followed and felt a liquid flow down my throat. I felt an electric sensation in my chest which then encompassed my entire body. I felt the pain subside and saw the damaged parts of my body begin to mend themselves.

"Did it work? Did it heal you?" Dr. Light asked. "Yeah I feel good as when I first opened my eyes," I said standing up. "Great, my energy tank worked. Now finish your mission Rock, we are counting on you," he said. I crushed the energy tank can in my hand and dropped it to the floor and ran towards the end of the short hallway. I reached the steel door and it opened just like the other one.

I stepped through the open passage and walked into a rather large room with big boulders scattered across the floor. The back part of the room was shrouded in shadows. I looked around and saw no trace of that robot. I stopped moving around and listened. It was eerily quiet as barely a mouse squeaked. The room began to shake as I fell to one knee. I was beginning to think the room may collapse on me.

The shaking stopped and a deep laugh echoed through the room. It seemed to be coming from the dark area. The shaking started again and I could barely stand through it. The shaking began to intensify and the laughter got louder. Then from out of the shadows came the robot I was following. The room shook as he took each step towards me. He stopped in the middle of the room and glared towards me.

"So you're Dr. Light's new creation, you look kinda scrawny to me," the robot said then laughing. "The name's Mega Man. You're the one who was endangering all those lives back at the construction site?" I said. "Sure was. I am Gutsman, the possessor of ultimate strength," he said raising his big thick arms into the air. "Well Gutsman, it's been nice to know you," I said raising my arm cannon. "Do you know what its like to be the strongest machine to ever be created?" he asked me.

I lowered my cannon. "Brute strength, sheer endurance, without these one cannot be alive. Being the strongest is the only reason I exist," Gutsman said. I gave him a small sound of disbelief. "You doubt I am the strongest? Can you crush a semi truck flat? Can you punch a hole through a titanium wall? Can you rip the bolts out of a 747?" he said starring directly at me. I wasn't sure if he really wanted me to respond, but I really didn't have a good answer for him.

"Because of Dr. Willy I have the power to do anything even ripping you in half Mega Man. I wasn't always the strongest though. I was built as a maintenance bot. I would clean and sweep, and even unclog toilets. I was nothing special, just a robot that cleans public restrooms. From time to time I would see the construction robots working on the high beams, lifting heavy steel with one arm. I longed to be them. I wanted to be strong like they were, No, to be even stronger! Everyday I would practice being like them. I set up a wall structure behind the main building where I worked. Everyday I would hit the wall with my fist. Everyday the wall stood tough. I realized that the wall was stronger than me. Then one day a man wearing a white coat approached me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Stand up my son, I can give you what you desire…" he said to me. His name was Dr. Wily. He brought me to his lab and gave me a bigger body and strength enhancing circuitry. After he finished his work I went back to the wall. I swung my first and the wall crumble underneath it. I vowed from that moment on that I would become the strongest robot ever. Now it's time to see if it's true….No Gutsman, no glory!" he said then charging at me.

I jumped forward reading my cannon. The tremors knocked me and I fell on top of one of the boulders. Gutsman stopped in front of me and picked up the boulder with me still on it and threw it against the opposite wall. I got up and stood on the boulder and jumped off right as it slammed into the wall, crumbling into a hundred pieces. "I'm gonna crush that tiny blue head of yours!" he yelled and throwing another boulder. I ducked quickly and the boulder passed over my head.

He picked up yet another boulder and readied to throw it. I took a few shots with my cannon and nailed him in the neck. He dropped the boulder and hit him in the head as it fell. He stumbled around almost falling over. I took more shots as his chest plate began to crack. I picked up a few small rocks that came from the big boulders and threw them at Gutsman's chest.

His chest plate began to warp and displace. He managed to pull his head out from between his shoulders and let out a loud growl. He bent low at his knees and sprang up into the air. I watched him move into the air and fall back down. He struck the ground with such force that terrible tremors began to shake the ground. They were so bad I couldn't move at all. Gutsman picked up a boulder and threw it towards me.

I saw it coming right for me but not one part of me could move. The boulder struck me and knocked hard into the back wall. I felt my body being crushed between the boulder and the wall. I just barely pushed the boulder off of me and got back to my feet. I looked up to see Gutsman standing in front of me. He picked me up by my throat and punched as hard as he could and sent me flying across the other side of the room.

I sat myself up against the wall and faced Gutsman. He was walking towards me with his chest wide open. I shot his chest as I did before and blew it open. All his circuits were completely exposed. One more hit and this fight was over. He looked down at his exposed circuits and growled louder. He arched forward and charged like a bull seeing red. He smashed into me sending me crashing through the wall.

He jumped into the hole he made me cause and grabbed my foot and pulled me so hard I was flung across the floor, skidding through the gravel. I lay on my back barely able to move. The beast that is Gutsman stood over me. "This is the end of the line for you Mega Man," he said. "Well as they say…the bigger they are, the louder the explosion," I said thrusting my arm cannon into his open circuits. Before he could free himself I let out a huge blast of energy into his chest causing him to explode and break apart.

I stood up and seeing pieces of Gutsman strewn across the floor. His head and right arm lay near the back of the room. I slowly walked over to those pieces. "This is not the end Mega Man, my robot brothers will destroy you," he said as sparks flew from his mouth. "We'll see about that…" I said lifting a big rock and dropping it on to his head. I picked up the remaining pieces and threw them into the hole I made going through the wall.

I picked up the last piece which was his left arm and raised it over my head. My arm cannon began to glow as I held Gutsman's arm in my hands. A small circuit popped out of Gutsman's remains and plastered itself onto my cannon. A small bar appeared on my cannon and a light began to fill to the end. Right as the bar reached the end I felt a surge of power flow through my body.

I dropped the robot arm and walked over to one of the boulders. I picked it up with very little effort. "Was this what Dr. Light meant by absorbing?" I said looking at my hands. I picked up the arm and threw it in the hole with the other parts. I picked the boulder back up and threw it into the hole causing it to seal up. I slowly climbed back up the hole I fell down and travel through the construction site.

I made my way back to Dr. Light's house and opened the door. Dr. Light and Roll sat in the living room. "Rock, you're back, what happened?" Dr. Light said. "One down…" I said then collapsing to the ground. I slowly faded out of consciousness as Dr. Light ran to me.


	3. Just Can't Cut It

Chapter 3:

Just Can't Cut It

I awoke with a bright light shining down on me. I sat up and looked around. "Rock, are you okay?" I heard Roll say. I looked over my left shoulder and saw her standing. "Yeah I am okay, I feel like new," I said. "That's because Dr. Light fixed you," she said. "Yes, you were badly damaged. What happened?" Dr. Light asked. "I came across one of Dr. Wily's robots. I was literally smashed into a wall," I said hopping off the table I was on.

"Wow that must have been some fight, but I'm glad you are okay," Roll said. "Yeah me too, but now I know the rest will not be easy. But with this new power, I shall take them out one by one," I said. "Power?" Roll said a little confused. "Yeah, when I fought that robot, Gutsman, I gained his power after I beat him," I said.

"So my power absorption circuitry works then?" Dr. Light said then chuckling. "Yeah, and it's great, now I have tremendous strength, look!" I said. I ran out into the backyard and Roll and Dr. Light ran after me. I stopped and looked around the yard. I saw a small rock protruding from the ground. I pressed a yellow switch on my cannon. I placed my hands on the rock and pulled.

The ground began to open and split. The grass began to curl back as I pulled the small tipped boulder. I pulled and raised the boulder over my head. I looked up to see a boulder three times my own size sitting comfortable in my hands. "Wow! That's incredible," Roll said in amazement. "Yes, that quite something. I amazed," Dr. Light said. "With the power I should be able to take out the next robot," I said.

I lowered the boulder and dropped it. The earth shook briefly. "I think it's time for me to take down another robot. Did Dr. Wily send anymore news about the next one?" I said. "Actually, he did. He sent out a national broadcast over the TV telling that his cutter robot was waiting on the outskirts of the city," Dr. Light said. "Okay then, that's where I am heading," I said heading for the front of the house.

"Before you go, I have something for you," Dr. Light said. "Really, what is it?" I said stopping. "It's a hover board. I made so you could travel faster. It's really basic so it won't travel too far and it can only hover a few inches off the ground," Dr. Light said. "That's great I can't wait to use it, thanks Dr. Light," I said grabbing the hover board and out the door. I stopped at the main road and placed the hover board on the ground.

I stepped onto the board and the rockets began charge up. The board began to lift and hover. I leaned forward and I began to move. I began hover faster and moved across the land. I reached the city again and passed through the construction site. I saw the construction workers were back and working. They noticed me and all waved as I passed by. I waved back to them and moved towards the outskirts.

As I approached the outskirts the buildings began to be more run down and dilapidated. The sounds of a lively city began to turn into low crackle and murmurs of a ghost town. I stopped the hover board and jumped off. A small cloud of dust formed around me as my feet hit the ground. I looked around and not a single thing moved. The air was silent except the low hums of electrical generators.

I began to walk down the main street getting ready for what waits for me in the soulless city. I walked through the empty space between skyscrapers and office buildings. As I ventured further, I could here the hums getting louder. I stopped in front of a building with giant boulders stacked up high. I looked around and noticed a ladder scaling the low level building. I grabbed the ladder and climbed it and stepped foot onto the roof.

I walked across and stopped at a boulder that rested on the rooftop. I couldn't understand how this even got up here let alone be not heavy enough to stay there. I knew I couldn't stand there and ponder such things. More important things were at hand. I had to find the next robot and take it down for good. I hopped up on to the boulder and jumped over it. I came to the end of the roof and saw another only a few feet away.

I took a few quick steps and jumped off the edge. As I moved through the air, the sound of propellers spinning caught my ears. Out from the sky came a familiar sight, small robots with propellers came at me and began to shoot. I fired my blaster in mid air but missed the horde that came for me. Their blasts caught me and I plummeted to the ground. I smashed into the asphalt below. The robots came down after me shooting away.

I aimed up and fired. I rolled out of the way to miss their blasts and fired a few more into their direction. Their blast exploded into the ground sent pieces of asphalt into the air. I looked up and saw my blasts hit their target and see a few explosions. I stood up and dusted the dust and metal fragments off my steel frame. I saw another ladder and scaled it to reach the second roof top.

I only took two steps when more "friends" came to meet me. I fired fast and took them out before they took any shoots at me. I continued on and jumped off the roof top onto some hanging platforms. I gingerly moved across them and landed on the top of an upward hill. I ran down the other side taking out any robots that came my way. At the bottom of the hill stood a skyscraper that was much larger then any of the ones in the city so far.

I stood at the base of it and looked straight up. The skyscraper reached so high into the sky, the clouds covered the top. I gulped hard in my throat. I noticed small red domes sticking to the side of the building. None of the other buildings had them. I didn't know what they were but I knew from the hard hats, to be cautious. I saw a latter like the others and jumped up and grabbed the bottom step since it did not reach the ground.

As I climbed the red domes opened and revealed plasma guns. A small red light blinked and the guns positioned themselves towards me. Multiple shots fired from the barrels and came my way. My reaction wasn't fast enough and I took every blast. I managed to keep hold of the ladder and fired back. The domes closed back again as my blast struck it and they bounced off. "Great, more shielded robots," I said.

The domes opened once again and face towards me as they did before. I let go of the ladder and dropped to the ground. The blasts hit the ladder where I was hanging. The domes repeated by closing up again. My only chance to get by them wasn't so easy but I knew I could do it. I crouched under the ladder and watched. The domes remained motionless. I looked up towards the ladder and got ready to move.

I jumped as high as I could and grabbing the third step and climbing as fast as I could. I neared the top of the ladder and the domes laid still. I reached the top and the domes began to open. I fired towards each of them and blasted them as the domes fully opened. They exploded in loud bangs and creating small vertical craters. With them gone I walked across a vertical platform and climbed another ladder.

I reached the top and saw even more red domes. "I can't even catch a break," I said. One of the domes rested right above my head. As soon as I saw the dome moved I fired taking it out quickly. I ran across a vertical platform and sliding to a stop at the ladder on the other side. I climbed it fast hoping the domes wouldn't fire on me. My luck ran out as a few blast narrowly missed me.

I was too fast and reached the top of the ladder. I fired before they could reposition themselves and took them out with a bang. I climbed up towards the higher point of the skyscraper. I looked down to see how far I climbed and gulped harder than when I looked up the skyscraper. From then on I decided not to look down again. I climbed up another repetitive ladder.

As I expected more red domes lie in wait for me. I moved quickly and took them out and climbed higher. I repeated the same strategy until I reached the top of the skyscraper. As I stepped foot on what looked like a roof the humming I heard before was louder and seemed to be coming from a large metal box that sat in front me. As I approached the metal box the humming abruptly stopped.

I knew that was not going to be a good sign. All of a sudden, what looked like white Pac-men jumped out and began to bite me. I fell to the ground with six of these things biting at me. I began to rip them off me and threw them over the ledge that I was climbing up. I fired and blasted the rest off me. I stood up and ran as fast as I could run away from the Pac-men generator.

As I separated myself from the generator small blue robots began to leap towards me. They didn't fire at me as I expected them to. But they still leaped at me with no caution. I blasted them out of my way and I ran through the smoke of their explosions. I ran across the roof top thinking I was almost there. I screeched to a halt, barely slamming into the wall that stood before me. I looked up to see the skyscraper stretching even higher.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled in frustration. "How much higher does this damn thing go?" I yelled more. As I look up I saw robots clinging to different parts of the building. On each of the four sides of its body were big suction cups and in the center of its body was a large eye. "Where does Wily gets his ideas from?" I said looking at the weird robot. I shrugged my shoulders and began to climb the redundant ladder.

As I climbed, the robots' eyes opened and they began to more in a linear pattern. They moved up, down, and side to side. As the leaping robots before, they did not fire only move around trying to block my path. I just smirked and pointed my blaster towards them and fired. They all disappeared in a cloud of smoke and debris. I moved my way up the ladders as usual working my way higher.

As I made my way up, the suction cup robots moved around blocking me as before. I just shot them also as before and scaled up higher. As I climbed, the light began to dim. I began to move into a closed off section of the skyscraper. More suction cup robots tried to stop me but as usual, I just blasted them away. I reached a ladder with light shinning in from the top. I climbed up and reached the outside area again.

Right as I got to the top I heard that hum from before. And as before the humming stopped. I ran passed it not waiting for my Pac-men friends to show up. I ran up some steps and saw the propeller robots come at me. I fired and killed them. I moved along the flat area and stopped after a few feet. The only thing that lay before me was empty air. I looked and did see a ladder but instead of going up, it pointed down.

I was a little angry that I still wasn't at the end but relieved I was going down for once. I moved down the ladder and watching downward as I lowered. I didn't like looking down but I didn't have much of a choice. As I climbed down I noticed no robots waiting for me. No red domes, no suction cups, no anything. I cheerfully climbed down to the first platform. I moved towards the next ladder and began to climb down.

As I climbed, I saw a small orange ball hovered through the air. As I moved it opened and shot out several energy blasts in all different directions. I quickly dropped off the ladder and fell through the air and grabbed the next one bypassing the robot altogether. I climbed down and landed on a platform. I looked over the edge and saw a few rows of big spikes lining the ground area.

"Man, Wily really does not want me to stop him," I said. I continued on by dodging another orange ball robot and landing and not falling on the spikes. I moved to the ladder and jumped down it. I landed and I could see a big steel plated door in the distance. "Finally! I made it!" I said falling to my knees. I was so happy I made it to the end and take out the next robot. As I sat on my knees a big rumble shook the building.

I looked down towards the steel door and a huge robot jumping up with a big spring and landed causing another tremor. I pointed at the adversary and shot some rounds at it. It only received minor damage. I realized it would take some many hits to take it out so I had to switch plans. I ran up close to it and waiting for it to make a big jump and I ran under it and bolted for the steel door.

I reached the steel door and tried to make it open. I slowly moved upwards as the robot behind me began to turn around and jump towards me. "Come on, open faster!" I yelled at the door. The robot made big leaps and was right behind me within two jumps. It jumped for a third time and about to land on top of me. Just as it was going to crush me the door was opened enough and I rolled under.

As soon as I was on the other side, the door dropped shut. "Damn, that was almost too close," I said standing up. I looked in front of me and saw a narrow passage way with another steel door at the other end. I also noticed some round things on the floor and ceiling. As I looked closer I saw a red light on them just like on the red domes. I knew what was going to happen. I decided just to run and shoot.

So I started running and fired my blaster as I moved. I took out most of those round things and ran passed the rest. I shot at the last one but missed. I reached the steel door so I didn't bother going back. Just like the other door, it moved slowly causing my impatience to surface again. I felt a hard jolt on my back and I fell forward hitting the door as it moved. I fell to the ground and crawled through the opening and stood up.

The door slammed shut and I was face to face with my next challenge. In the center of the room stood a robot of medium size, much smaller than Gutsman. He had a slender body and an orange head. On top of its head was a big pair of scissors. The two of us stood motionless while staring at each other. I was unknowing weather to make a move or let him. The room filled with our silence.

Wanting to get this over with, I broke the silence. "My name is Mega Man. I've come to stop you. I've done it before and I will…" I said then getting abruptly cut off. "Oh cut the hero act. I don't care who you are or what you're here for. The fact of the matter is, you are not going to win and I will return to Dr. Wily with your head hanging by wires in my hand…" the robot said.

"This guy means business," I said to myself. "By the way…the name's Cutman," he said then charging at me. He jumped up onto a boulder that lie in the center of the room. He reached and took the scissors that rest on his head and pulled his arm back. He threw his arm forward and launched the scissors in my direction. They came at me so fast I couldn't dodge in time and it struck me in my left arm.

The scissors sank deep into my arm. I yelled out in pain. I was so overwhelmed by pain I couldn't move. Cutman ran to me and ripped the scissors from my arm and placed it back on his head. He the grabbed me by my arm and threw me across the room. My body skidded across the ground turning the dull gray floor bright blue. I didn't want to move but I had to if I wanted to stay alive.

I slowly got up on to one knee and tried to stand straight. Cutman rushed towards me and shoulder checked me into the back wall. I could feel my outer frame bend and contort. He did a small back flip landing into the middle of the room. He reached for his scissors and threw it at me like before. This time it struck me in the side causing my circuits to spark. Anguish filled my face as the scissors lay deep in my side.

I fell to the floor on my side, pushing the sharp blade deeper into my side. "Hurts doesn't it? Well so does this!" he said then running towards me then sliding across the floor driving his foot into my face. My vision began to blur. "I can't seem to see straight but know this, I will destroy you…" I said. "Huh, yeah right, sure. I would love to see that," he said laughing. I tried to get up but I could hardly move.

I could barely see Cutman's face but I still saw his figure. He moved back to where he began the fight atop the boulder. He jumped up and I saw his head tilt my way. "You will never…" he started to say. He slipped and fell off the boulder and hit the ground. "Stupid freaking boulder. I've always hated these damn things," he said standing up. "Before I kill you I want to let you in on something…" he said.

He walked over to me and bent down. "I have a weakness, but you never know what it is or even use it," he said then laughing. He reached for his scissors and held it out towards me as I lay on the ground. "Any last words before I bring your head to Dr. Wily?" he said sternly. "Yeah, it's not over til it's over," I said slowly standing up. I barely had enough strength to stand but I couldn't give up.

"This is unbelievable," he said backing up. "Well believe it Cutman. I won't stop fighting until my CPU is smashed to bits," I said. "Alright, you'll get your wish," he said then backing up to the steel door. "I'm gonna enjoy this. I'm gonna slice you into microscopic pieces," he yelled. I smirked at him and slowly moved towards him. He began to run towards me. I summoned all my energy and ran towards him. I stopped next to the big boulder and tapped my arm.

He stopped short and pointed towards me. "You think you're gonna lift that? Please the only way you could is if you were Gutsman," he said laughing. I gripped my hands onto the boulder and began to try to lift it. "You're wasting you time, like I said only Gutsman could lift that," he said. "I slowly lifted the boulder and raised it high. "Well I got one better, I stole his power," I said throwing the boulder at him.

He managed to dodge and the boulder and it smashed into the wall behind him. He came up behind me and hit me hard into the wall where he just was. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. "This is where this ends, I will destroy you now," he said. As he started to walk towards me I notice a blue shinny can in the rubble of the boulder. I picked it up and saw a big "E" on it. "An energy tank!" I shouted.

I pulled the tab and chugged the contents. A surge of energy filled my body and I jumped up and faced Cutman. I poised myself and pointed my blaster at him. I fired fast and knocked him back. Cutman was dazed as he rested on the wall. "What's the matter, you were having fun before. You were having a ball!" I said as I hurled a small round piece of boulder at him. The boulder smashed into him, distorting his body.

I walked to his banged up body and looked at him. He slowly looked up at me and mumbled, "How did you know my weakness?" "Well it doesn't matter how I knew. The matter of the fact is, as a robot, you just couldn't cut it," I said. I let lose a big energy blast causing his head to separate from his body. I walked over to his head and placed my hand on top of his scissors. The scissors disappeared and formed inside my cannon.

I went over and picked up another boulder and walked it over to Cutman's head. I dropped leaving his head sandwiched. "Two down which makes me one step closer to Wily. And with these powers I will destroy the rest of Wily's robots and free the world," I said valiantly.

Chapter 4:

The Spark of Life Beats Hard in My Chest

I turned back to the way I came and reached the door the first led me to the long hallway. The door lifted and unblocked my way. As I walked out of the doorway an old face began to hop its way towards me. "It's time to see what Cutman's power can do…" I said pointing my blaster at the robot. I aligned the scissors with the bouncing bucket of bolts and fired. With a bright flash the robot stopped dead in its tracks.

With a blink of an eye, the robot began to fall apart into two halves. "Damn, that's really something," I said. I ran past the heap of bouncer and climbed back up the ladders. I moved up quickly reaching the top. I reached the edge and looked down. I felt no nervousness this time and just smirked. I have stared down two evil robots already and a fear of heights didn't make much sense.

I wanted to get down fast and get to the next challenge. I thought and came to one conclusion. I took a few steps back and ran fast and jumped off the edge. My body floated lifelessly for a half second before plunging downward. I watched as the parts I climbed fell past my eyes in a flash. I began to fall to the ground quickly. I tapped my arm and held it out as the ground rushed towards me.

I held my breath as my arm connected with the asphalt ground. I smashed into the ground and the earth shook loudly. Gutsman's power helped me land without damage. I was beginning to think these powers were good not just for battle. I looked around and saw the desolate city that I saw when I got here. But this time not a single hum or crackle was heard. I knew I won this fight and no more threat will enter this area.

I stood up and walked over to my hover board and hopped on. I made my way back home to Roll and Dr. Light. As I hovered, I thought what laid in my path next. I thought about Gutsman and Cutman and their two hold up places that I had to get through to get to them. I thought about why I a simple robot created by Dr. Light was now a savior of the world. I was only alive for one day when I became a hero.

I had to laugh to myself about my situation but fighting these robots was kind of fun and I couldn't wait to fight the next one. I reached home and jumped off the hover board. I walked inside and saw Dr. Light and Roll waiting for me. "Rock!" Roll yelled as she ran over to me and hugged me. "I see you came back in one piece this time," Dr. Light said as he laughed. "Yeah, I almost didn't," I said.

"So did you beat Wily's robot?" Roll asked. "Yeah I did, and now I have a new power," I said. "What power did you get this time?" Dr. Light asked. "Let me show you," I said running to the backyard. I stopped by the boulder I lifted out of the ground before and aimed at it. I tapped my blaster and fired. The boulder flashed then fell into two pieces. "Well, I'll admit that's really something," Dr. Light said.

"I'll also admit what I made isn't as impressive," Dr. Light said. "What? Did you make another piece of equipment?" I asked. "Well not exactly but I'll let it speak for it's self. Come here Rush," Dr. Light said. "Rush?" I said puzzled. Just then a medium sized, four legged robot came running into the backyard. It ran right to me and stopped. "Rock, this is Rush, a robotic canine," Dr. Light said.

I bent down to get a good look at it. "Wow, this is really cool," I said. Rush began to sniff me. After sniffing every inch of my face he began to lick me. "I take that back, this is the coolest thing ever," I said then laughing at his licks. "I'm glad you like him. I know he isn't much now, by only being scrap pieces of metal and wire but I have some ideas that with make him your best companion in battle," Dr. Light said.

"I can't wait to see to what you come up with," I said patting Rush on the head. "Oh Dr. Light, any mention of the next robot location?" I asked. "No not yet," he said. Just then the sound of spinning propellers came above us. We all looked up and saw a helicopter with a big skull on it. Rush began to growl. From out the window came the head of Wily with a megaphone. "I hear you beat two of my robots Mega Man," he said.

"Yeah and you're next Wily!" I yelled up to him. "Not so fast, I still have four more robots of mine to destroy. The next one is waiting for you to show up in his desert fortress," he said then pulling back in. The helicopter began to hover away. "Desert fortress? What could he be talking about?" I said. "Maybe it's the barren, desert like area about 10 miles out from the city," Dr. Light said.

"Okay I'll head there," I said. "Be careful Rock," Dr. Light said. "I will Dr. Light," I said. I grabbed the hover board and jumped on it. I hovered towards the city again but then changed direction and headed towards the barren landscape. The dirt started to become sand and the asphalt slowly disappeared. As I traveled into the barren wasteland I could a see a tall structure in this distance.

As I got closer it stretched higher. As I reached the base of the structure I realized one thing that I wasn't too happy about…I was about to do more climbing. "You've got to be kidding me, " I said looking up.

A door at the base slowly opened and I carefully approached it. I looked inside and saw the inside of the tower. "Come in Mega Man. I've been expecting you," a voice said out of nowhere. "Who said that?" I said looking around. "Climb my fortress and find out…" the voice said then fading away. I really didn't want to climb anymore but my next challenge was waiting for me so I had to show myself and take him out.

I walked in and the door slammed shut behind me. "Great, now I have to climb this," I said. I walked toward the center of the room and stood in the darkness. "How can I climb if I can't see?" I said. "Allow me to put light on the subject then," the voice said. One by one the lights came on and lit up the tower. The first thing that was above me were a few platforms that came from the walls.

There were small robots that moved back and forth on the platforms. "You couldn't make this easy could you?" I said. "Well if I did, the challenge would be extinct," the voice said. "Even though you're an evil robot, you're right," I said. As I looked up I began to feel a little eager to see what was in store for me in this place. I looked around for the way up and saw only where the small robots were moving around.

As the robot moved away from the edge, I jumped up on to the platform. As I readied myself to jump to the next one, the robot moved fast back into my direction and slammed me hard and fell onto the bottom floor. "Son of a…" I said getting up. I aimed up and shot at the robot. The blast bounced off. "What is with all these shielded robots? It's a good strategy…but not good enough," I said tapping my arm.

I fired the scissors and destroyed the robot. I jumped up and fired at the other robots that roamed the two other platforms. I jumped up and reached a ladder and climbed up. Two more platforms and swift robots lay in my way. I took them out and continued up. I jumped over a small gap and reached more platforms. A low hum emitted from two metal boxes attached to the sides of the platforms.

I knew the hums meant a bad thing and I watched my steps carefully. The metal boxes began to spark and a bolt of electricity shot out and shot to the other side. As fast as they shot out, they subsided. I watched the electric strands and jumped as they retreated to their boxes. I reached the ladder and climbed up. I saw a long ladder and nothing around it. "This looks too easy," I said looking up the ladder.

I began to climb and watching all of my surroundings. As I reached the halfway point of the ladder I saw some round green orb like objects move up towards me on one side and down on the other side. As they moved a small robotic limb came out of the orb and shot at me. I fired back exploding them and moving up to avoid their blasts. I reached the top and looked up. The next platform was at least 15 feet above me.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" I asked aloud. "Just wait Mega Man…" The voice said. "Wait for what?" I said looking around Just then a sudden _whoosh_ was heard above me and a small platform appeared. "What the…" I said staring. The platform disappeared quickly and another one appeared. As the first it vanished and a third showed in its place. That kept going until four platforms appeared and disappeared and the cycle went again.

"You can't be serious," I said. "What's wrong Mega Man? I thought you'd enjoy this. This is a good challenge for you. If you want to get to the top and face me you must get across these…" the voice said then laughing. "Fine, once I get to the top you better be prepared," I said. "I'll be waiting," The voice said. I watched the platforms and studied their pattern of where they appeared and how long they stayed there.

As soon as I had their pattern memorized I jumped up them and made it to the next ladder. I climbed up and saw some light coming down through an opening. A large gap to the next ladder laid in my way but I had a feeling it was easier than it looked. I waited and heard the small platforms beginning to form. They appeared and lined up next to each other closing the gap. I moved quickly moving across the gap on top of the platforms.

As soon as I was close enough to the other side I jumped and grabbed the ladder. I climbed up and felt a cool wind hit my face. I looked out to see a cloudless bright blue sky. The sun shined brightly, reflecting off my blue steel frame. I looked down and saw a few green dots among the endless brown. I climbed up the ladder and reached a flat area. I walked across and came to the end. A grouping of small platforms arced up towards a ladder.

I hopped over them and climbed up the ladder. At the top there were two ladders leading to two separate ways. One leading along the outside, one leading along the inside. "Choose your path wisely," The voice said. I looked at both ladders not knowing which to take. I grabbed the ladder that went along the inside and began to climb up. "How bad could this way be?" I asked myself.

I climbed up only a few steps and looked up. I saw several of those metal boxes lining the walls. The electricity shot out at a faster pace. I sighed then braced myself. I studied them like I did for the disappearing, reappearing platforms. I moved quickly through the electric gauntlet and made it to the top. "I'm glad that's over," I said. I moved up some ladders and reached another fork ladders.

"Forget this, I'm taking the outside one," I said grabbing that outside leading ladder. I started to climb up and saw more metal boxes. "Oh come on!" I yelled. "You're getting close. Just a little further," The voice said egging me on. With a look of determination I made it passed all the electric boxes. I reached another horizontal area and moved across it. Just like the last horizontal area a group of small platforms lined up in an arc.

As before I hopped across them with no trouble and climbed the ladder. A few platforms with metal boxes lay in front of me. I jumped up faster then the boxes could react. I climbed up and reached a familiar sight. The steel plated door stood only a short distance away. "Well, you've made it. There is but only one more obstacle in your way. Have fun…" the voice said.

Out of nowhere the bouncer robot came down and slammed onto the ground. The ground shook violently and I almost lost my balance. I switched to the scissors and fired. They cut right through the large spring and the robot fell to the ground. I ran and jumped over its jumpless body. I jumped up to the raised part of the floor and jumped high into the air. The robot watched me as my body moved higher and higher.

I aimed my scissors and it flew through the air. Swiping at the bouncer's body. I landed on the ground as the scissors were slicing and dicing. The scissors came back and the bouncer lay in pieces. I jumped up and ran to the steel door. The door opened and I went through. The door shut behind me and darkness surrounded me. The lights flickered on and a small vertical ladder sat in front of me. I looked up and scowled.

"Hey you lied!" I yelled. "What do you expect from an evil robot? Honesty?" the voice said. "Uggggh!" I yelled as loud as I could. I fired along the sides of the walls blowing up all the metal boxes. "Hey that's cheating," the voice said. "What do you expect from a hero? I won't let anything get in my way to deliver justice," I said climbing up the ladder.

I reached the top of the ladder and ended up in a small room. The floor closed up underneath me. "Well, you finally made it. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," a robot from the corner of the room said. "You're that voice that lured me up here," I said. "Yes, I'm Elecman. I'm one of Dr. Wily's robots that will rule the world," he said. "Not if I can help it," I said pointing my blaster at him.

"Whoa calm down there, let's not jump the gun here. You climbed all the way up here, you should stop and take a rest," Elecman said. "I don't need you concerns. I just want to defeat you so I can move on to the next one until you all have been turned into scrap metal," I said still pointing me blaster at him. "You're anxious to fight, I like that. That's a quality you don't get in many other robots," Elecman said.

"Yeah well, I'm not like other robots. I fight for peace and justice that have been stolen by robots like you," I said. "Well maybe I'm not all evil. As you've seen I've not once tried to attack you since you got here," he said. He did have a point but I had a feeling that there wasn't a good enough reason to trust him. "I mean we are both a bunch of robots created to make this world better," he said walking towards me.

"Yeah but there's a difference between you and me. You want to rule the world and I want to stop you," I said. "Now that was kind of harsh don't you think? A robot of your intelligence should be more understanding," he said. "More understanding of what? That the reason that you were created was to help mankind and now you decide to use your power to hurt mankind?" I said.

"Well precisely. Sure my power can greatly help everyone and make lives better and easier. But why should I help when I can destroy and ultimately have the world to myself?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Why? Because it's the right thing to do," I said. "The right thing? I can't do that…" he said slowly looking away. "Why not?" I asked. "Because…Dr. Wily won't allow it…" he said then slamming his fist into my stomach.

I felt a surge of pain hit my lower abdomen. I looked at Elecman and saw a big smile across his face. Sparks began to emanate from his fist and it jolted me back into the opposite wall. I smashed into the brick. "Here's a lesson for you Mega Man, don't let the enemy get too close to you or the results can be shocking!" he said. I stood up leaning against the wall. "Now I'll show you how electrifying my other hand can be!" he said as he rushed towards me.

I couldn't move fast enough and his other hand smashed into my face, knocking me back to the ground. This time around I couldn't stand or even move at all. "Is that all you got? I barely got my gears moving. Let's say we go another round eh?" he said. I tried to move but my limbs were unresponsive. "Let me guess, you can't move any part of your body right?" he said. He began to walk towards my lifeless body.

I frantically tried to move but it was still unresponsive. He stopped in front of me and bent down. "That's because I took away your ability to control your body. I have control of it now. You're just like a little rag doll that's been thrown into a corner," he said. He lifted out his hand and closed it except for his pointer and middle finger. He raised up his hand and my body responded to his movement.

"Hey, what's going on? I can't move my body on my own," I said. "I just told you, your body is at my beckon and I can make it do anything I want, for example…" he said and he moved his hand to the left. My body moved in the same direction. I headed towards the wall and I tried to stop myself. I couldn't stop so I slammed into the wall. "Or this…" he said then raised his arm up and moving it back and forth.

My head began to move forward and smashed into the wall and rearing back and doing it again. The pain rushed trough me but I had no way to move myself. "This is fun isn't it?" he said. "I will get you for this Elecman. Mark my words," I said. "Don't hold your breath," he said placing his hands around his throat. My hands mimicked his and closed around my neck. They started to grip tightly.

I started to cough as my throat began to tighten. "You're looking a little flush Mega Man, maybe you should sit down and relax," he said then swinging his arms back. My arms swung back and I fell back slamming hard into the ground. I still tried to move but to no avail. I was thinking that this was possibly the end. There was no way to beat him if I had no control over my own body.

"What's the matter? You don't seem like you're having any fun," he said. He moved to the center of the room and held his one arm in the other. "Now here's a shock for your life," he said as three balls of electricity came from his hand. They swiftly moved towards me and simultaneously hit me one by one. I felt the electricity flow through me and burn me from the inside out.

I shouted in pain. "That's enough!" I heard a familiar voice say. I realized it was Wily. Elecman looked up towards the voice. "Just destroy him and get it over with," Wily's voice said. "Yes Dr. Wily," Elecman responded. "Now here comes the shocking climax," he said taking a few steps back. At his third step he fell back and onto the floor. As soon as his body hit the ground I was able to move again.

"Yes I can move!" I yelled. Elecman looked up and glared. "No, I must win this fight!" he yelled and jumped back up. He held up his arms like he did before. "I won't let you win. Dr. Wily is counting on me to destroy you," Elecman said. "Yeah well he was also counting on Gutsman and Cutman, but they didn't succeed," I said pointing my blaster at him. I equipped the scissors and aimed them at Elecman.

"And your heads next on the chopping block Elecman," I said. "No!" he yelled as he got ready to fire at me. My draw was quicker and I fired at him. The scissors shot out and sheered off his left arm. His arm hit the floor with a loud _clang_. "You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled putting his other hand towards me. Again I fired quicker and sheered off his other arm. After becoming armless he stammered around.

I started to walk towards him. I picked up one of his arms that was sparking wildly. "Need some help? Let me give you a hand!" I said thrusting his sparking dismembered arm into his torso. He fell back and onto the floor. The body wiggled and writhed violently trying to get up. I turned around and jumped up to a small ledge and switched to power fist. "Hey Sparky, chew on this," I said jumping into the air.

I slammed my fist hard smashing his remaining intacted body into nothing more than circuits and wires. I stood up and grabbed his arm again and absorbed his electric attack. "Three down…" I said then climbing back down the desert fortress. I reached the bottom and grabbed my hover board which was half buried in the shifting sands. I hopped on and made my way back home.


End file.
